Two years
by nelliskinkyinbed
Summary: Nell has now been at OSP for two years. This story goes over her start, getting use to her new placement, (last year) and this years celebrations with Eric, because it's also their anniversary too.


**I know this story idea is late but I only got it a few days ago, it's for Emily who can't deal with my heart crushing 'nope' fics anymore.**

* * *

Today marked the second anniversary of the young analyst's time at OSP. During that time she had made new family. Not that she didn't have a family already, she did, but they were all the way back in Wyoming.

When she moved to Los Angeles for her new job, she had been all alone at first, but she didn't let that stop her. She walked into work on the first day with her head held high.

She will admit that she was a bit 'difficult' in the first week of work, often cutting into peoples sentence and correcting them, but that was only because she didn't want people to think she acted as young as she looked.

She had felt outcast from the team at first. But only once Eric had 'confronted' her about what she did, did she actually start to feel like she was settling in.

So technically it was _their _two year anniversary too.

He had helped her work out a system where they finished each others sentences while working around her mild ADD, nervous sarcasm and control issues with men she admires. At first she would often slip up and let a bit of that show but when she looked to him see if it was still okay he would give a small smile and continue.

Eric had soon become her best friend in LA. She had never really had a friend that she had so much in commen with before. No one that enjoyed old sci fi movies like she did, no one that enjoyed video games as much as she did, and no one that could come close to challenging her smarts before.

Eric didn't actually know how smart she was until a couple weeks after their first year.

He had been surprised at first and he spent a day trying to figure out the exact number. But she was hesitant, she had learnt in the past that most people will change their opinion on you after finding out.

But this was Eric, he didn't press any further after that day. That's how Nell knew he was different.

Being partners in this situation was different than normal jobs. You depended on the other, you had to trust the other person and know they had your back. They didn't go out as much as the other two pairs, so when they did go they tried to make the most fun of it as they could.

Like last time, they both dressed in all black apparel including the tinted black glasses.

Last time they had also gotten a little caught up in the moment. She could hear him calling her from the other room, he used that accent that he knew made her smile.

When she walked into the room he was sitting under the desk like there was an earthquake, on the phone, asking for Hetty.

He had than asked if she was 'strapped, packing, carrying heat.' She had been confused at what he meant until he asked if she had her gun.

She had stepped close to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, stepping between his knees and telling him he was safe with her. She hadn't meant to get so close. But as she stared into his darling green eyes and he looked back into her hazel ones she seemed to lose her train of thought. She forgot where she was, she forgot what she was doing.

Until his nervous voice brought her back. "We should... get at it."

Nell tried to regain her thoughts and keep composure at the same time "Yeah, we should probably... get busy, doing stuff-"

His lips pulled to the side, like they always did when he was nervous.

"-that we were doing" she finished, still not in control of her thoughts because a part of her had thought he would complete the sentence. She let a tiny smile cross her lips before she decided it had to stop "Okay" she muttered before backing away.

Neither she nor Eric brought it up later; it had been a moment where a conversation about it would be unnecessary and awkward.

But today's interaction had been _way _closer

She had walked into ops with a smile she couldn't hide, it was nothing like last year when she had just taken notice if the date and had gone out for the casual beer with Eric, no this year was 'weirder' - for lack of a better word.

Eric noticed it straight away and he grinned back at her. "Happy two year anniversary, partner" he pointed straight behind her "I know how much you like flowers so I got you a little something" he almost seemed shy about the fact.

Nell stepped back to her desk "They're beautiful, thank you Eric." Her finger traced over the vase as she studied the flowers. "I got you something too but it hasn't come yet, I had to order it."

"Its fine, I haven't actually finished. I am inviting you to come get some drinks with me after work today" he told her in a faux fancy voice.

"I'd love to, Beale" she agreed and copied his voice than let out a little giggle, which surprise both of them.

"You defiantly are a woman of mystery, Nell" he shook his head, smiling.

* * *

"M'lady" he spoke as he stepped aside and she slid into the booth with their first round of beers.

"So how has this year been?" he asked as they connected their glasses.

"Compared to last year" she waited till he nodded. "Way better, I mean I got to go out in the field _a lot _more, you didn't nearly die, we saved the world! I think that's pretty great compared to last year" she laughed and took a drink. "How about you?" she started to drink.

He finished half his beer already "Well, like you said I didn't nearly die, I got to go undercover again, my partner is still here" he grinned at her and she smiled back giving him a slight nudge. "In total, this year was way better than last year."

"Agreed" she nodded and flagged down a waitress for a couple more beers.

"Thirsty Rockstar?" he laughed when he looked to her.

Nell look back and rolled her eyes "Just drink Beale, this is supposed to be a celebration" she cheered, laughing some more as she drank.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit" he smirked.

"Maybe you should keep up" she countered back.

* * *

The drive between the bar and her place was a blur, but she was aware that both of them were heavily intoxicated. They stumbled into house after spending at least five minutes of trying to work the key into the door and Eric trying tell himself to keep quiet as they both couldn't stop laughing.

"I got it!" Nell declared then covered her mouth. "Sorry... I got it" she whispered. "Well come on in" she tripped over the front step but caught the door just in time. "Whoopsy" she cooed as he stumbled inside. Nell skipped past him and jumped on the couch.

Eric grabbed the remote and eventually turned it onto the music channel after a few failed visits to the food and shopping networks. "Dance with me" he told her as he turned up the upbeat music.

She stood up and he grabbed both her hands spinning her around. They began to have uncontrollable fits of laughter as they danced through all the room and on several pieces of furniture. He would also pick her up and spin her around until she complained she would throw up.

They ended up back on the couch, watching reruns of old sitcoms, Nell sitting on his lap. Suddenly, Eric started laughing again which made Nell start to laugh and question why they were.

He answered her question with another question "Do you know what I'd be strangely okay with?"

"What?" she asked as she calmed down from the giggles.

"If we had sex" he stated in a drawl.

Nell turned around and let out a hiccup "Really?" she furrowed her eyebrows as if she were in deep thought.

"Yeah" he nodded and looked at her.

Nell then leaned in a kissed him; she tipped her head and moved her hand to the back of his neck as Eric pushed forward a bit. Their eyes connected as she pulled back. And like they had done hundreds of time before they answered in unison.

"Nah'."

* * *

She woke up on her couch with a throbbing headache. She let out a groan as she tried to sit up. As she licked her lips she could taste the lime from the shots the night before.

Unable to push herself up she rolled over and fell off the edge. She expected to hit the carpet below but it wasn't. She hit a body, then that body let out a groan. "Eric, what are you doing on my floor?" she pushed herself up and looked down at him. She rubbed the side of her pounding head. "Eric?" she wacked his cheek "Wake up?"

His head shot up "Nell?" he grabbed his head and groaned again. "Why are you on top of me?"

She looked from his face to where her legs were around his waist. "God, I'm sorry" she stepped up and held the wall for support. She looked over the mess in her lounge and gave a puzzled look. "What happened last night?"

"I don't know?" he rubbed his head "we drank _a lot._"

"The last thing I remember, we were coming into the house and I ... jumped onto the couch..."

Eric laughed "I remember that" he smirked when she glared back at him. "Well... you sat on my lap... that's all" a devious smile came across his lips.

Her eyes went wide "and that's as far as it got?"

"Well apart from before when you straddled my lap-"

"I fell off the couch" she argued.

"_Tom_ato,_ ta_mato" hd joked as he walked past.

"You better keep quiet or you're not getting aspirin and water."

"Okay, but overall, our anniversary was?"

She spun around "Great, thank you" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now, bacon and eggs?"

* * *

**I'm not too crazy on the ending but please review and I can wake up with lovely messages from you people.**

**(For anyone reading 'Pretend' it's now called 'Flesh Wounds')**


End file.
